


Feeling Guilty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Guilt, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine is feeling guilty and responsible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, for day 7/16, "Assuage."

Wolverine scowled as he stalked through the school. Since he had woken up in the infirmary here - again - he had been trying to smell out Rogue. It was tricky, with so many students and so many powers gathered here, but he wasn't giving up. She wasn't in her room, which was perhaps to obvious. She wasn't in classes, though she should have been.

He needed to find her. He wasn't sure how long exactly he'd been unconscious this time, but he knew it was long enough to hurt her. It had been clear as day on her face the first time she told him; she blamed herself for hurting people with her powers. If he knew a thing about the girl, he knew that she would be blaming herself for last night.

Not in the kitchens.

But it wasn't her fault, and that was why he needed to find her. He had to apologize for stabbing her. He had to let her know that it was an accident - that he wasn't mad at her. And he had to reassure her that she had done the right thing. When it came down to it, he was glad that she had used her powers to fix his stupid mistake.

Not in the rec room.

Knowing that might not be enough to assuage her guilt, but hopefully it would help with his. Wolverine wasn't used to feeling guilty about things. He'd tried to live his life guilt free for the last fifteen years, really. But ever since he'd met little _Rogue_ he'd been feeling guilty and responsible all over the place.

Not out in the gardens.

Last night hadn't been her fault, but he knew she would feel guilty about it too, which was why he needed to find her. He hurried back inside, almost crashing into Storm. If he couldn't smell her out, then there was only one other person in the school who could find her. "Where's the Professor?" he demanded.


End file.
